Te extraño
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Un fic de Levi x Ooc donde la chica no muere! jajajaja xDD Disfruten!


_Te extraño…te extraño mucho…_

Es lo único que decía la carta. El sargento del escuadrón de reconocimiento y mejor soldado de la humanidad, doblo la carta a la perfección y la coloco cuidadosamente en el sobre de donde la había sacado.

_Quiero verte, no es un capricho, es importante…_

Decía la segunda carta, que la había obtenido dos meses después de la primera. Nuevamente doblo la carta a la perfección y la metió es su debido sobre. Abrió el pequeño cajón que había a la derecha de su escritorio y la metió arriba de la primera carta.

_A veces eres un estúpido sabes?, Necesito verte, urgente._

Los contenidos de las cartas que contenía el cabo eran cortas, solo una o dos oraciones que no explicaban absolutamente nada. Lo único que provocaba leer esas pequeñas oraciones era provocarle pánico. No exageradamente. Pero era inusual que la chica le insistiera tanto. No era la primera vez que recibía una carta de ella exigiéndole que fuera a visitarla, pero nunca eran tan constantes.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por rendirse tan fácilmente a los caprichos de la chica. Bueno, pasaron dos años desde que la vio por última vez, pero una relación débil y distanciada era lo que ya estaban acostumbrados. Toco la puerta, ¿_lo había estado esperando?_ No encontraba ningún rastro de polvo en el lugar, eso le agradaba. Pero ella nunca había tenido esa manía por la limpieza…acaso…

_¿Lo había esperado todo este tiempo?_

Volvió a tocar la puesta, una y otra, y otra vez…

Frunció el ceño y se dirigió al patio del fondo de la casa, pasando por el costado de la estructura de esta. Al ver el jardín se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto tan lleno de flores, era algo hermoso de contemplar. Pero su vista se dirigió rápidamente a los pequeños juguetes que estaban en el pasto, parecían unos juguetes para niños pequeños.

Vio salir a la chica por la puerta trasera de la casa con un niño en manos, que parecía que acababa de despertarse por la carita de cansado que tenia.

En el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, todo el ruido que alguna vez habían escuchado desapareció. La mujer abrazo un poco más fuerte al niño, en cuando a él, solo la contemplaba, algo sorprendido, pero sin demostrarlo.

La mujer dejo al niño entre todos esos juguetes, y rápidamente se dirigió a él.

Su cabello rojizo parecía más corto desde la última vez que la vio. Siempre lo llevaba debajo de su cadera, pero ahora solo pasaba un poco sus hombros. Aquellos ojos verdes que tanto anhelaba ver, ahora tenían un hermoso brillo, que provocaban que cada persona que viera los hermosos ojos de la chica se sumergiera en una inmensa tranquilidad, olvidando los problemas que este mundo tan cruel tenía. Su piel era exactamente igual, blanca y suave, que más de una noche había deseado acariciar y besar.

Ella lo miraba, algo molesta, pero a la vez feliz-Levi-susurro su nombre, él no pudo evitar encurdar un poco sus labios, en verdad extrañaba esa voz.

Se acerco a ella, quiso tomarla de la cintura y besarla como de costumbre. Pero ella retrocedió y desvío su cabeza para evitar ese beso tan anhelado por ambos.

-Te tardaste-dice, esta vez mas fuerte, mirándolo claramente enfadada.

-No creí que fuera tan importante-dice viendo al niño jugar.

-Eres un idiota-se voltea, camina hacia el niño, lo alza, y camina nuevamente hacia el-Él es Kyoya- Dice acercándole a el niño.

Levi solo lo miro, era un niño demasiado tierno, acaricio su cabecita, sintiendo el lacio de su pelo. Este solo miraba a su padre con curiosidad, con los ojos bien abiertos atento a su padre.

Entraron a la casa, ella comenzó a preparar la comida mientras Levi miraba con atención a su hijo. Eran algo tiernos, Se notaba a la distancia que el mayor no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con el niño.

Mientras comían, Levi miraba un tanto asqueado la cara del niño repleto de comida, algo repugnante para él.

Luego de bañar al pequeño, por capricho de Levi, la muchacha beso la frente de su hijo que dormía plácidamente en su regazo. El silencio entre ellos era incomodo, hace ya dos minutos que había dejado de tararear esa bella melodía que le dedicaba a su hijo para que se durmiera.

-Eres un idiota-repitió la chica viéndolo-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?-le pregunto.

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Quiero que no mueras-esa respuesta de la chica le sorprendió, acaso no le pediría que dejara su deber como soldado y viviera con ella y su hijo y todas esas estupideces que ambos sabia que él no cumpliría?

-No te perdonaré si mueres-declaro con seriedad- También quiero que vengas a visitarnos y que envíes cartas a la casa.

Eso le izo reír un poco, esa chica siempre lo sorprendía.

-Está bien-dijo enderezándose acercándose al rostro de la chica para darle un beso en los labios, ese que quiso darle desde el comienzo y no pudo.

-No te vayas tan pronto-susurra la chica entre besos, pero él no respondió, solo se encargo de hacer el beso cada vez más profundo mientras acariciaba sus piernas y las llevaba a sus caderas. Ahora tenían un niño, asique debían contener sus gritos para que el niño no despertara.

Al recuperar sus respiraciones, ella lo abrazo y se acurruco en su cuerpo para descansar. Él acariciaba sus cabellos, sonreía de lado, mirando por la ventana el hermoso cielo azul que se contemplaba.

Solo se separaron al escuchar el llanto del niño despertar, se pararon ambos, y fueron por el niño. Esta vez lo tomo su padre, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y este tranquilizo su llanto para solo convertirlo en un pequeño sollozo.

La chica lo abrazo, lo beso y le sonrió.

Amaba esa sonrisa, esa que hacía que su lucha no fuera en vano, esa que deseaba ver cada día al despertar, esa que jamás olvidaba al salir de los muros, esa, que provenía de la mujer que amo, ama, y amara el resto de su vida.

**Que les pareció? Mi primer Fic de Shingeki Xd**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, la razón por la que comenzó a hacer fic de Shingeki es porque estoy harta que la novia de Levi muera!**

**Ok, Eren es de Levi y Levi de Eren, pero bueno, también me gusta leer un poco de hetero, y siempre que encuentro un Levi x Occ, la chica termina muerta! Es frustrante! … pobre Levi…**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, comenten para saber que les pareció.**

**Ciao! Cioa!**


End file.
